only you
by bluegirl02.reini
Summary: the Blue king just found some interest to the Black Hound, and at the way home, he just found him almost raped. What will he do next? I'm suck with summary, rated M for sexual content.


Summary: the Blue king just found some interest to the Black Hound, and at the way home, he just found him almost raped. What will he do next? I'm suck with summary, rated M for sexual content.

**Okay, I know I'm suppose to repair my second story, but I lost the data so, I need a few times to make it again *sigh* ==**

**Reini: just tell me you don't have an idea for the real second chapter*frontal*  
Iva: Akh! You're mean!  
Reini: that's the truth  
Iva: whatever, anyway, this is going to be my first ****K story and it's about Reisi and Kuroh  
Reini : and everything are her idea, didn't involve in this  
Iva : but YOU'RE the one that told me to write it don't you?  
Reini : uruse, just say the disclaimer already**

**"We don't own K, just the plot"**

**Enjoy~**

Reisi's POV

"Okay, that's all for today, we'll continue our meeting next week"

The members are standing up and leaving the room (or should I say my room) one by one, and I capture a boy that putting his head on his crossed hands, (seems sleeping from where I look). Well, I know who's the person, his name is Yatogami Kurou, and everyone always call him Kurou. I have to say (or admit) he's pretty cute when he's asleep, different when we're first meet, he's looking at me with his cold grey eyes, but even thought is cold, for me, it's such a cute eyes. And also, he's the reason I stop the meeting with the read clan (I'm the leader of the blue clan). Because, he's one of my subordinate and again, I have to say that he's... Special to me. I don't know since when I has this feelings toward him, but I just want to protect him. I smile a little, even after the sound of the ruckus that the others made, he still not awake. I stand up, want to wake him up but something stop me. That's because of his lips that being slight open. And it's true, he is asleep, and maybe the whole meeting. I rub his cheek, earning some yawn from him, but he's not awake yet. I chuckle a little and I bend to close our distance and capture his lips into a kiss. Not that lust or wanting or dominating kiss, just my lips glued with his. After a while, I pull myself and shook his shoulder waking him up

"Kurou-san, the meetings over, wake up now"

He's awake and seems a bit shock, maybe because I said that the meeting has just over

"Ah, I'm sorry I fell asleep on the meeting"

Ah, look at him now, he's bowing his head while blush. So cute

"No, it's fine, but are you okay? You appear to be sleeping since the middle of the meeting"

"No, Reisi-san, I'm fine"

"Honto ka? If you're sleepy, I'll let you sleep here and go home tomorrow, tomorrow is Saturday"

"No, I'm fine, I can go home. Thank you for your concern, Reisi-san"

He stand and bow to me, then he lick his lips then blush. God, he look cute, but I wonder does he know that I just kiss him, so I ask him.

"Doushita no, Kuroh?"

"*blush* iie, nandemonai Reisi-san, jaa shitsurei"

Then he get out from my room and meet my mom. He stop and bow then continue to go to his house.

"Reisi, dare ga ano hito?"

"Ano hito? Kuroh"

"Kuroh? Otoko?"

"Sou, doushimashita, kaa-sama?"

"Iie... Demo saa, ano hito wa... Utsukushi na"

I look at the door where Kuroh just close a few minutes ago and smile

"Sou yo, kaa-san. Kuroh wa... Utsukushi na"

Kuroh's POV

I walk down the street to my house after having a meeting (which practically I asleep since the middle of the meeting until it's done) and acting weirdly to Reisi. Man, why am I acting like this, especially, why the heck do I get that dream! I sigh and I turn to the alley that was a shortcut to my house. When I first walk in, I felt normal, but then there's some gang that come up to me, circling me around and the biggest one (seems like the boss) signaling his member to stand back

'Trying to beat me alone is he?'

I just look at him and when he's punch me, I dodge him and kick him right on his chin and he fall. I walk past him then I feel someone pin me on the wall, then I see one of his member pin me. He turn me around and smirk

"You look pretty tough for a boy *smirk* makes me wants you"

"Go jerk someone else!"

"Hoo... You rebelled? It'll make thing interesting"

Then he starts to ripping my jacket and my tie. He hold both of my hand with one hand and he rip my shirt

"Pretty good body you got there, this will be interesting"

When he say that, it's finally hit me. I struggle again but he just pin me harder making me wince

'Darn...'

Reisi's POV

"Reisi, can you help me?"

"What is it, okaa-san?"

"Can you buy some groceries? I forgot it on the way home"

"Oh, okay"

I go out to meet my mom, giving me the list what to buy and the money. I go back to my room to take my black blazer and go out. I arrive at the market just in 5 minute and I go back to my house passing through an alley that close to my house

"Nnh... St-stop..."

'What the?'

I hear a moan from the alley and I recognize that sound. Interest took my mind so I go to the alley and found a boy that already half naked and a big guy pin him on the wall. But what shock me is the one that being pinned is Kuroh! Suddenly anger consume me and I ran to the big guy and kick him on the face. Kuroh fall but I catch him. I wrap my hands around him and he cries

"Kuroh, what happen to you?"

"*cry* I... I just..."

"Shh... It's alright now, I'm here"

I stroke his long hair (that always being tied into ponytail) and unwrap my blazer and wrap it to his body. I hug him again and I lay him to the wall

"Who the hell are you! And what are you planning to do to my plaything!"

I glance at the person immediately after he say that

"Plaything? You call him plaything! You jerk! You just hurt the person that I care and now you'll pay!"

I say and I charge at the person. I first punch him hard then I kick him until pass out. After making sure he won't wake up, I turn my attention to Kuroh. He still lay on the wall, hugging his knees. I sigh and walk to him.

'He still cry... *sigh* how I hate when he's like that'

I kneel in front of him and put one of my hand to his shoulder and rub his shoulder, earning him looking at me. I smile a little and wipe his tears. Moving my hand to his neck and pull him into a hug.

"Daijobu, Kuroh. Boku wa koko ni iru"

"Rei... Si..."

"Shh... Come on, let me put on you shirt again"

I say and put the shirt on. I buttoned it from below, looking at his perfect stomach then up to see his toned chest but I stop when I see a red mark on his neck. He look at me and ask

"Doushita... Rei-"

"That mark..."

"Eh..?"

"Is that man just make that"

"Uh..."

He look away then close his eyes

"*nod* aa..."

I narrow my gaze to him and take his neck with one hand, pull it close to me then kiss his neck where the spot revealed.

"Ah... Nnh... Na-nani yo... Rei-si..."

I ignore his question and I bite the mark and make him put his arms around my neck and moan more. I lick the mark that I just bit and kiss it

"*pant* na-nani..."

"I hate seeing it"

"Wh-at..?"

"I don't want anyone make a mark on you except I'm the one who make it"

"Why..?"

"Because..."

I look up and moving one of my hand to his. neck and pull him down so I can taste his lovely lips again. I can feel he's gasp in the kiss, making some advantage for me to slip my tongue into his warm mouth. He moan in our kiss and circling his hand around my neck while I deepen our kiss. I still want to kiss him more longer, if only we're not human. Because the needed of the oxygen makes me to release his tasteful lips. I see him panting while closing his eyes. I wait until he open his eyes when I answer his question. I stroke his hair and it's seems like he like it when I touch him. He look up to me and I smile

"It's because I like you, Kuroh, no, I love you and you're special to me"

I said and kiss his forehead and continue to buttoned his shirt. After I'm done, he threw both of his hands to my neck and resting his head on my shoulder. I put one of my hand on his back and his head and pull him closer. He move his head to my neck and breath there. Oh God, I'm really great full to you, for creating such a beautiful boy. I feel his hot breath then it's change into pants and sobs. I look over to him and he cries again, but he smile this time.

"I love you too..."

He smile sweetly to me and I can't help it but kiss his lips again. He kiss me back this time and he circling his hands around me too. I also wrap my hand around his waist and pull him close. I pull and push him back slowly to the wall and put my head on his neck.

"Kuroh, I can't help it... I want you now"

"Me too... Please, I want you... Please..."

I smile again and pull him to me

"But we won't do it here, we'll do it at my house"

"Is it okay to your parents?"

"I'll explain it, so it'll be fine, come on"

Then I pull him to me and we walk to the alley only to being stop by the rest of the gang and the boss.

"Where do you think you'll go with my plaything, eh!"

"Who's you plaything? I don't know who are you talking about"

"Don't play dumb with me, four-eyes! That boy beside you!"

I glance at Kuroh and he seems terrify. I smirk and look at him

"Sorry, but he's not your plaything, but he is my boyfriend"

Kuroh's POV

"Sorry, but he's not your plaything, but he is my boyfriend"

Boyfriend?! Am I really? Oh god, I don't know how red my face right now. But it seems Reishi realize that and he hug me. I hide my face on his board chest that calming me and snuggle to him while taking his scene.

"Nonsense! He's my plaything and you-"

"And you almost raped my boyfriend. And I can't forgive you"

He took out his sword and blue flame appear and burn them down. His blue aura are burning for them, but... It's calming me down.

"Come on Kuroh, let's get you back to my house"

"H... Ha'I"

He push me a little from his hug and hold my hand while we're walking side-by-side. We arrive at his house for about 10 minutes later, with no one talking, and he get in first

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Reisi- ah, Kuroh-kun deshita?"

"Ah, ha'I"

"Ah, I'm right"

"Eh?"

I look at Reisi's mother with confused look then look at Reisi (that already beside his mother) then he just chuckle a little

"Um... What is right?"

"You're so beautiful"

I blush instantly when his mother say that then she turn to Reisi

"Reisi admit it too"

"*blush* you... You too?"

"Yeah. What? You are beautiful"

"*blush* stop saying I'm beautiful! I'm a boy"

"Of course we know it dear, but can't help it, you're beautiful, right Reisi?"

"Sou desu ne, kaa-san *chuckle*"

I sight looking at this mother-son agreement. And why me the one who be the victim? Oh, right I was the last one who leave and meet her. I sigh again then Reisi's mother ask me again

"Well, what brings you back Kuroh-kun? Is it something you forget?"

"No, it's not that kaa-san"

"Eh? Then what?"

"You see... On the way back from buying some groceries, I see him on the alley almost being raped"

"NANI! Oh, poor you Kuroh-kun, come here"

I do what she said and come to her. She hug me while saying comforting words and I smile and hug her back. I feel a pat on my head and see Reisi smile at me, I smile to him too and close my eyes feeling the comfort. But, it stop when she pull and glance at me then Reisi

"Kuroh-kun..."

"Ah... Ha'I?"

"Why do you... Have Reisi's scene one you?"

"*blush* n-nani?"

"Of course he has it kaa-san, he's wearing my blazer and still wearing it now"

"Well, the blazer is at his back, but why it's until the front of his body too?"

"It's because I hug him when he cry"

"But do you hug him until you put your head on his neck?"

I blush remembering when he make a mark there, will she know?

"Well, Reisi?"

"I told you, kaa-san. I hugging him"

"If you hugged him, the one who should have his head on someone's neck is Kuroh because you hug him. If Kuroh's the one who hug you, it's fine finding your scene on Kuroh's neck. So... What happen?"

'Why am I feel like I'm at the police officer right now?'

I see Reisi sigh and walk to me and stop behind me. Pushing my head to one side and revealed the mark that he made before

"I mark him"

I blush again when I see his mother sigh

"You can just told me. It's fine Reisi"

"Really, you mean that kaa-san?"

"Yes, in fact, from the first time I saw him, he already has your scene, now answer me that one"

"Which one?"

"When he meet me the first time, I smell your scenes to, what did you do?"

Now, I look at Reisi's mother with confused look and it's Reisi's turn to blush

"Hey, are you do something to me when I was accidentally asleep during the meeting?"

"*blush* nothing, just waking you up"

"Uh-uh... Before that Reisi, before that"

"*blush* kaa-san, don't ask me that part"

"So there is something!"

"Reisi, what did you just do to me?"

I turn to Reisi only to see him blushed and cover his face with one hand. He sigh and answer

"I kiss him"

I blush when he say that he kiss me, wait... That mean... The reason why my dream seems so real is because he do kiss me!

"*blush* Reisi... Are you... Serious..?"

"*blush* no way I'm not serious to someone that I love..."

I blush again and we're on a dead silence.

"Well, okay then. That means I can go now"

"Huh? What do you mean, kaa-san?"

"I'm going to buy something, and if you two want to do it, you better do it now, while I'm not around"

Understanding what Reisi's mother said, both of us blush then Reisi pull me into a hug

"Arigato, kaa-san"

"Iie, just don't make too much noise, okay"

"Okay"

"Especially you, Kuroh-kun. Just bite of pinch him if he's to hard for you"

"*blush* kaa-san!"

"*blush* ha-ha'I"

"*giggle* okay then, see you boys tomorrow"

And with that, Reisi's mother left. Reisi walk to the door and lock it, put the lock at the table.

"Is it okay to lock it?"

"Kaa-san has a spear key, so she'll be fine. Now..."

I look at him only being kissed by him. I kiss back and circling my hand around him. He lick my lips and I open my mouth immediately. I moan when he lick my tongue and at the same time, strip me from his blazer, to my shirt and leave me half-naked. He pull and lick my chin and down to my neck. He gives me another kisses there and bites and mark. I struggle with pleasure and he push me down of the sofa. He trail his kisses from my neck, to my chest and he lick one of my nipple and play with the other one.

"*moan* ngh... Rei... Si... Ah..."

I move my hand to his head, stroking his soft hair and he look at me. I can see every emotion he has in that beautiful eyes. I use one of my hand to let go of his glasses so I can see both of his eyes perfectly. He bend down and kiss me while unlock my belt, and I do the same for his shirt. After I pull his shirt up his body, I can see his perfect muscular chest, six-pack stomach and everything. I touch it with my hand, and kiss his chest right on the middle

"*moan* ngh... Kuroh... More..."

He change our position so I'm up and I keep kissing and licking his chest down to his abdomen. I also unlock his belt and throw it aside, unlock his button, pull down his zipper and to make him more erected, I pull his pants with my mouth (I bite it down to his ankle).

Reisi's POV

I widen my eyes with what I see. Kuroh, half-naked (I know that because I'm the one who striping him), and he pull down my pants with his mouth. I throw my head back, feeling his breath to my erected dick. He look at me first and, what's that on his gaze? Is he going to do a weird thing? And my answer is answered when he kiss the tip of my dick

"*moan + shock* ah... Kuroh... Akh..."

From kissing it, he lick it and put it into his mouth. He lick it from top to bottom, makes me go insane and I feel something weird. Noticing that, I pull his head right when I coming

"*pant*"

"Daijobu, Reisi?"

"*pant* Kuroh... You're such... A naughty... Boy..."

"Eh?"

"A naughty boy need to be punish"

I sit up and pin him down again. But this time, I'm the one who do some service to him. I do the same like he do (pull his pants down by mouth) and he moan and my breath touch his dick. I smirk and put all his dick into my mouth and I pump it with my tongue, earning a loud moan from him and also some struggle.

"*moan* ah... Rei... Si... I'm... AKH!"

Too late, he already come into my mouth and I happily drink all of his. I look up while licking my lips seductively. I pull him to a sitting position and whisper

"This might be hurt, so hold it"

He nod nervously and I insert one finger to his hole

"AH-"

I close his scream by kissing him and I add another one. I can feel a bit salty from the kiss because he's crying. I use my free hand to push him to me and then wipe his tears

"Sorry... I forgot to tell you that I'll be inserting another finger"

"*shook* it's okay"

"I'll moving until it's fine, okay"

"*nod* okay"

Then I start to move my fingers inside him, scissor him so my dick can get inside easily. Thinking that's enough, I look at Kuroh. He nod and took a deep breath, I insert the head of my dick and he already in pain. Don't want he to suffer, I push all the way in and making him scream. He bite his lips to reduce his scream and his lips bleed. I pause for a while then kiss his lips slowly, licking away his blood. He nod in the kiss then I move at slow pace first, then I fasten a little and he moan

"*moan* Reisi... Fast...er..."

I do what he want and I fasten my pace. I change our position to pin him down while I'm on top and move inside him fast.

"AH!"

"Found it *smirk*"

Then I quicken my pace at the same spot and he keep moaning and loaning my name and told me to be faster and harder.

"Kuroh... I don't think... I..."

"Me too..."

"Let's come... Together..."

"Yeah..."

And after three more times, I burst my seed deeply into him and he do the same. I pant so hard (but I know he's panting harder than me) then pull out my dick. I look at Kuroh, he seems tired and sleepy. I smile a little because if I'm doing that, that mean he's mine. I put myself to stand, walk to Kuroh's side and stroke his hair

"Can you stand?"

"*pant* I... Don't know..."

"Hmm... Okay"

Then, I put him on my hand and pick him bride style to my room. I put him slowly then untie his hair.

'If I see you like this, probably I'll call you Kuroh-chan than Kuroh-kun because you're just like a girl and you're so damn beautiful'

I say to myself and stroke his hair, earning him to look at me.

"Reisi..."

"Shh... Take a rest now, I'll be back in a bit"

I say, covering his naked body with my blanket and go out to make him some hot tea. I return to my room only to find him already asleep. I smile at him, putting the tea on the table next to my bed and get inside the blanket. Turning him so he face me and pull him into a hug. I kiss his forehead and he snuggle to me

"Oyasumi, Kuroh. Nice dream"

~next morning~

Normal's POV

It's still dark outside. Two figure of men are sleeping soundly, hugging each other. One man has a long black hair, being hug by another man that has dark blue hair. They sleeping soundly, until...

"Tadaima... Reisi-kun, Kuroh-kun"

The dark blue-haired man awake with the sudden call and push him self into a sitting position. Looking beside him, the boy that he just took yesterday, he smile then push himself out of the bed. Opening his bedroom door, and seeing the sleeping (passed out) figure of his mother that just got home from somewhere. Chuckle lightly, he put his mother back to her room and return to his bedroom, and being greeted by the awaken of the other man.

"Reisi, what time is it?"

"It's still... 3 AM, and kaa-san just home. You better go back to sleep"

The standing man said and slowly push the man on the bed to sleep again. He climb the bed, and pull the shorter male.

"Go to sleep, Kuroh. You need more sleep"

"Okay"

Giving the younger man a kiss on the lips then forehead, he pull the younger male into his hug and continue their sleep.

~morning~

Reisi's POV

I awake again and still has Kuroh in my hand ( a good news ) and I yawn slowly, so I don't wake him up. I put myself on sitting position and get off the bed. After stretch my muscle, I heard a yawn and I turn

"Morning, Kuroh"

"*yawn* morning..."

He rub his eyes like a little boy that makes me think that he's cute again. I walk to him and sit on the edge of the bed. I stroke his head and he lay down his head to my shoulder.

"Do you get enough sleep?"

"Mm... Yeah..."

"Good thing then"

I kiss the top of his head and hug him tighter. We stay like that for a while until kaa-san open the door. Wait, kaa-san... Open the door... Kuroh and I were naked... But the good thing is, our half body to down were covered by blanket.

"Reisi-kun~ Kuroh-kun~ are you two awake already?"

Kaa-san open the door and see me hugging Kuroh, and we're half naked. Kaa-san blush and giggle

"I'll leave you two, okay?"

She wink and I smile understanding what she mean. She close the door and I kiss Kuroh's cheek earning a blush from him

"Let's take a bath then have a breakfast"

"*blush* okay..."

I stand up and he do the same, but he flinch when he try to stand.

'Maybe he still in pain because of yesterday...'

I say to myself and carry him bride style

"*blush* Reisi, nani yo-"

"You're hurt, Kuroh. Let me carry you"

"But I can walk"

"Really now? You can't even stand up"

"..."

"Now will you be a good boy and let me carry you?"

"*nod* okay"

I chuckle a little and carry him to the bathroom. I put him on the edge of the tub, holding him by his waist with one hand and turn on the water with my other hand. While waiting for the tub to fill, I look at Kuroh. He's laying his head on my chest and I just stroke his head. A naughty thought come into my mind and I smirk secretly. The hand that I just use to turn on the water now on his butt and he's looking at me

"Reisi, you're not-"

"Shh..."

I pull him into a kiss and he circling his hands on my neck. At that time, I insert two of my fingers at a time earning a moan of our kiss, taking the advantage, I insert my tongue and lick his mouth while my other hand pumping inside him and he come

"*pant* Rei... Si... You-"

"*chuckle* I just love seeing your flush face. Makes you much more cute than before"

He blush again and look away. I chuckle again and kiss his neck making him moan again. Oh how I love hearing his moan

"*moan* Reisi... Ah... Ngh..."

I bite it and I lick his white smooth neck. And I see the tub is full. I kiss the spot once more and turn off the tub. I get into the water and pull him by his waist, and because his back facing me, he's a bit shock because I pull him suddenly. He turn to me with a pout that I think it's so cute. I just chuckle and he splash me with water

"Not funny!"

"*chuckle* but your face is"

"I'm not!"

"Okay, come here"

I say and pull him into a hug. I stroke his hair and kiss it. He sigh and hug me back while snuggle to me. I look at him, and he close his eyes

"Hey, hey, don't you fall asleep here, Kuroh"

"But it's warm"

"Yeah, the water is warm but-"

"Not the water, but you"

He look at me and smile. He lean to me and kiss my lips full. I move my hand to his neck and deepen the kiss. But a knock stop us

"Boys, don't make out again okay, or your breakfast will be cold"

We pull and look each other and we chuckle.

"Come on, let's take a bath"

"We are taking a bath, Reisi"

"I mean use the soap"

I take the bottle behind me and stand. Go to the shower and wash myself. I clean my self and pull Kuroh out of the tub

"Your turn now"

"Okay"

He took the bottle from my hand and wash himself. I look at him from the tub, seeing him back facing me, his hair that now wet, it's just as his back, half of his back. I stand and walk to him silently. I hug him from behind and buried my head on his black locks.

"*blush* Reisi... I can't-"

"Let me do it"

I take his hand and take the liquid to my hand. I wash his body from behind and kiss his neck making him moan. I lick it and I turn him around to give him a passionate kiss. I push him under the water and clean his body. I take the shampoo and wash his hair. He flinch first then he relaxed a bit. After washing his hair and clean it, I pull him to the tub and stay there for a while. I keep stroking his hair and he just snuggle to me. After a few minutes, we get out and get dress. We go to dining room together and we go to the dining room.

"How's your sleep boys?"

"Good"

"Good then, let it all out now~!"

Then out of nowhere, water splash us from above, making us wet. And it turns out behind us, they're the other member of SCEPTER4 and Homura, also Isana and Neko (in cloth).

"Omedetou, taichou"

"Sou, omedetou Munakata"

I look at mom, then them, then Kuroh, then mom again, the others and Kuroh, and the last mom

"You invited them?"

"Is there something wrong? They're your friends Reisi, so it's fine, right?"

"But you invited them without my permission!"

"Ara, ara... Calm down Munakata"

I glare at Kusanagi Izumo (Homura) and sigh. While Kuroh, well, he's chuckling with Isana behind him. I feel a little jealous with their scene and automatically pull Kuroh from Isana grasp and put him on my lap. He (Kuroh) blush and the others teasing us.

"So, you do it already?"

"Yeah"

"That's one big step you know"

"Is it? I don't think so"

"So, Kuroh-kun, is it hurt?"

"Of course it is, 'his' is bigger than 'mine'"

"Hoo... So it's hurt?"

"I already told you, didn't I Neko"

I can see a vein popped on his head, making him looks so cute to me. I chuckle a little and kiss his forehead, making everyone (include him) to blush.

"Hey, hey, don't lovey-dovey in front of our eyes will you!"

"Is it wrong?"

"It is!"

"Just tell him that you're jealous, Yata"

"*blush* I'm not!"

Everyone laugh and I have to say, it's better this way tough. Knowing that they accept our relationship, making me glad, really glad. I look at Kuroh (he still laughing) then I hug him a bit tighter.

"What is it, Reisi?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing"

'Just feel I'm so lucky to have you in my arm'

I say in my head while hug him more tighter.

Finally, finish x.x

Reisi : thanks for making me with Kuroh, Reini

Reini : no problem *laugh*

Iva : reini, you're scary *sweatdrop*

Reini : am I? *more laugh*

Iva : *sweatdrop* anyway, Kuroh-nii

Kuroh : hmm?

Iva : how's it feels like to have that big inside you? *innocent face*

Kuroh : *sigh* you know, your face and your question is so not match, but... It's hurt

Iva : is it? *walk to Reisi*

Reisi : what is- *punched*

Iva : how dare you het my brother?!

Reisi : I'm not! He already fine! And since when he's your brother! Your's Jin!

Iva : everyone is my brother!

Reisi : then why are you punch me!

Iva : your the jerk brother!

Reisi : what's that!

Iva + Reisi : *battle to the death*

Reini + Kuroh : *sweatdrop*


End file.
